Kill Skippy
by Anti Skippy Crew
Summary: Alex goes back in time with Marty Mcfly to discover the evil that the colonial era can hold. Back to the futurefamily ties crossover


-1**Mission Kill Skippy**

Warning : If you like Skippy, Crusty (a.k.a. Doc Brown), ET (from ET, you retard. If I have to tell you that, you have problems) or James(from Liberty's kids) do not read any more of this.

Disclaimer: We do not own Family Ties, Back to the Future, ET or Liberty's Kids. Because if we did, there would be no such thing as Crusty, James, ET, or Skippy. And we would have a million dollars and sipping piña coladas with little umbrellas in them in Hawaii. Also, they would still show family ties and there would be five million sequels to BTTF. And we don't own Will and Grace, and we have no desire to. And Wizard of Oz/ Little House on the Prairie would not interfere with the goodness. And we lay claims to the biggest disclaimer ever. Don't be jealous because we're good like that. And now lets get the fun rolling and be on with the show.

The Invasion of Skippy

It was early August third and Alex was peacefully slumbering in his bed. Until all of the sudden a harsh banging awoken him. BANG BANG

He opened his eyes slowly and stared to where the sound was coming from. In the window, he saw his annoying next door neighbor on a ladder wearing his Bananas in Pajamas getup. Alex groaned inwardly. 'What could that dork be doing up this early bothering me?' he thought to himself. Just then, another bang crashed through his thoughts.

"Hey Alex let me in! It's cold out here! My tootsies are freezing!"

Alex slowly climbed out of bed to the window and opened it. Skippy jumped through, knocking Alex over.

"This is great Alex. We can have a sleepover and watch Will and Grace just like old buddies." Skippy exclaimed

"But we're not friends, Skippy. And isn't Will and Grace a little past your bedtime?" Alex asked.

"I usually TiVo it, but I figured since we're having a party and all, we can watch the marathon that's going on…… _together!" _

"What party are you talking about Skippy! First you just barge into my house and wake me up, then you start blabbing about some stupid party that we're NOT having, so why don't you just get out of my house so I can go back to sleep!" Alex yelled.

"AWwwwwwwwwwwwww, was Alex dreaming about me?" Skippy asked retardedly. Jumping into Alex's bed and sprawling out. "I guess if you don't want to watch W&G we can always play truth or dare."  
Now Alex was furious. "NO WE ARE NOT PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE OR ANY OTHER GAME FOR THAT MATTER, SO GET OUT."

At that exact moment, Mrs. Elise Keaton waltzes in to find her son lying in bed with the nosy next door neighbor.

"What in that name of Bob Dylan are you kids doing?" She asked horrified, shock apparent on her face.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like," Alex started.

"Yeah, we were just watching W&G and playing truth and Dare," Skippy exclaimed.

Just then Mallory sleepily walks toward the door and screams, "Oh my God, Skippy get out of my house….off my brother, and away from my life!" She stormed back to her room and slammed the door. Mrs. Keaton shook her head and slowly followed her retreat.

Then Skippy did something that Alex had not expected. Skippy started to cry. "I don't care about you any more Mallory, besides I like someone else." Alex looked over at him wearily. Then Skippy launched himself into Alex and wrapped his arms around him.

Then the door flew open and the rest of Alex's twenty siblings came boppin' in. Alex threw Skippy across the room and screamed, "First of all get off me and second of all can people stop barging into my room every five seconds"

"Fine then if I'm not wanted here than I'm leaving!", Skippy half shouted half sobbed. Then he picked himself off the ground and stomped up and down on the floor and said, "I wanna go home. I want my mommy!"

"Then go you retard," Alex yelled. Skippy lowered his head and moved towards the window and took one last look before he exited. "I will find better friends, really I will. One's that are not mean to me like you Alex." And with that he went out the window and shimmed down the latter.

"And for the last time. WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!"., Alex shouted angrily. And with that he shook his head and climbed back to bed, silently wishing he could move away from that insane retard.

Skippy Returns with New Friends

It was the next day and Alex was in the kitchen burning some toast for breakfast. Just then there was a knock the door. Alex abandoned his smoking toast and went to see who was at the door. He opened the door and was quite disappointed to see his annoying neighbor standing with some Einstein look alike. Only Einstein would be considered a stud compared to this guy's feminine features.

"Hello Alex this is my new best friend, his name is Emmett, I call him Crusty."

'This is true lad, my name is indeed Crusty, I assume you are the lovely Alex that my dear Skippy is always yapping about." He stuck out his hand and smiled a wide yellow toothed smile.

Alex backed away, looking surprised at the odd couple. He slowly reached out and grabbed Crusty's hand. He quickly pulled his hand back when he found out Crusty's hand was cold and slimy.

"I'm sorry. You have my apologies because I forgot to wipe my hand once I blew my nose. May we come in?" Crusty exclaimed, as he wiped his hand on his multicolored pants. Before Alex could answer, Crusty and Skippy pushed past Alex and barged in,

"Is that toast I smell," Crusty exclaimed. "Anyone have any olives," Crusty asked as he opened the fridge and began to rummage through it.

"Um, excuse me, but could you please step away from my fridge," Alex asked unsurely.

Just then a sound that sounded like a car horn came from the driveway.

"Oh no! My parents are home!" Alex yelled, trying to push Skippy out the door.

"That must be my other best friend, James." Skippy exclaimed (if you're a moron you haven't noticed that Skippy exclaims a lot).

Alex, Skippy and Crusty ran to the large front window. A old gray car (a.k.a. a piece of junk) was parked in the front lawn.

"Is that a Delorean?" Alex asked, shutting the fridge because Crusty so carelessly left it open.

"Plate tectonics?" Skippy asked like a retard.

"It's tectonic plates!" Alex said, 'accidentally' tripping Skippy as he walked by. Just then, the doors of the Delorean lifted and a strange "girl" walked out.

"Yo, James!" Skippy exclaimed.

"JAMES? You mean that this is a boy?" Alex asked. Suddenly, he almost got knocked over by a turd colored chunk who was making weird noises.

"Mee mee, meep. Mee," ET exclaimed, adding to the already too many exclaiming.

"What's that, ET? Timmy's stuck in a well?" Crusty asked, picking his nose.

Skippy shook his head. "stop pulling an Andrea!" He (guess what!) exclaimed.

Just then, all four dorks ran out to the front door, dragging Alex with them. Before he knew what was happening , they shoved him into the backseat of the Delorean, and began speeding down the road.

"We're going back to 1776! YEE HAWWWWW! HI HO SILVER!" Crusty exclaimed, while setting the flux capacitor to it's fluxing position. Before Alex could say anything, they hit 88 MPH with a flash and flew into a tree.

"I'M COMING SARAHHHHHHHHHHH!" James yelled, pushing random buttons. They landed on the ground. Everyone got out. Alex was too stunned to speak. Suddenly a banging noise came from the trunk. Alex opened it and someone who looked exactly like him, only wearing a distasteful red-orange vest.

"AHHHH YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Alex screamed.

"AHHHH NO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Marty yelled.

"You look like each other. Perfect olives," Crusty exclaimed.

"I must have been in there for days. I'm starved," Marty explained.

"Oh James, you're back! I brought you some Indian pudding," Sarah chirped.

"Ooh, give me some of that," Marty ran over to Sarah, but she was a lot taller than him.

"Here," Sarah offered, being polite. She pulled off the top and noticed it was empty. "I thought there was some Indian Pudding in here."

"INDIANS!" Marty yelled.

"No, not Indians. Indian pudding," Sarah explained, "Now where did it go." she wondered.

Just then, a short little boy with a heavy French accent appeared, smiled and said, "Sorry Sarah…I got hungry," and then burped very loudly. "It was good."

Sarah sighed. "It's like I'm working for Lou's restaurant . You order it, he'll eat it."

Alex had enough of this, "WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" he yelled, frightened.

"I'm hungry," Marty said again, ignoring Alex.

"I'm always hungry," said Henri.

"How old are you?" Marty asked, noticing that he was approximately three centimeters taller than Henri.

"Nine," Henri said.

"Oh. FEED ME NOW!" Marty said.

Alex fainted out of shock and landed smack on the ground.

"Can I eat him? " Marty asked hungrily.

"Oh dear seems the young lad has passed out. Let's bring him back to the print shop. Will you please assist me James," she asked politely. James and Marty picked up Alex and everyone followed Sarah back to the printing shop. Then they got there, they placed Alex on Sarah's bed and Sarah made some Indian Pudding for everyone (especially Marty to eat.) Half way through devouring the barf Sarah decided to go check on Alex. When she arrived she noticed that Alex was beginning to stir. So she brought up a chair and sat besides him.

"Alex, are you okay," she said softly. "Can you hear me."

Alex awoke to find Sarah leaning over him. He started to sit up when he noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He quickly covered his bear chest with the cover and asked , "Where's my shirt?"

Sarah replied, "It's on my hope chest."

Alex fainted again landed back on the pillow.

"I guess I'll have to give him his pudding when he wakes up," Sarah sighed and went back downstairs to make sure Marty wasn't eating all the pudding.


End file.
